be my engaged?
by Putriarum
Summary: "mungkin mereka hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Kau, milikku seorang"


FF Dramione – Be My Engaged?

**Desclaimer : **J.K Rowling

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger (Dramione)

**Rated** : T

**Timeline** : Tahun ke 7 Hogwarts

**Summary **: "mungkin mereka hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Kau, milikku seorang"

**A/N** : sebenernya gue bikin cerpen ini Cuma buat iseng semata dan terinspirasi dari salah satu cerpen di fanspage Dramione. Jadi maaf kalo mungkin ada bagian yang hampir sama. Maaf kalo cerita dengan judulnya nggak ngepas, karena gue bingung mau kasih judul apa. Semoga nggak ngecewain, karna gue masih amatiran. Kalian boleh kritik, asal kritiknya yang membangun ya ;)

**Follow : putriarum19**

**Visit my Blog : .com**

**Happy reading guys...**

**Don't like? Don't read this!**

** -o0o-**

** Be My Engaged?**

** -o0o-**

Seorang gadis berambut ikal berwarna pirang sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang seraya membaca sebuah buku. Gadis berparas cantik ini memang memiliki hobi membaca buku sehingga ia menjadi murid hogwarts yang bisa di bilang 'serba-tahu'.

Saat sedang membolak-balikan halaman buku, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "disini kau rupanya, Hermione..." Dengan sigap gadis itu memutar badannya sehingga posisi mereka menjadi berhadapan.

"ada apa Drake? Aku sedang serius membaca buku, kau malah menggangguku" gerutu Hermione. Draco terkekeh lalu menatap mata indah Hermione.

"nothing. Umm... aku hanya merindukanmu" ujar Draco lembut. Hermione menghela nafas.

"bukankah kita bertemu hampir setiap hari?"

"I know it! Tapi kita tidak setiap hari bisa bersama kan? " Draco mengerling dengan nakalnya. Hermione mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum tanda mengerti.

"well, okay. Aku mengerti"

**-o0o-**

"pagi Ron.. pagi Harry.." sapa Hermione saat ia memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"ah, pagi juga Mione.." Harry menyapa balik. Sedangkan Ron hanya tersenyum kearah Hermione.

"bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Malfoy, Mione?" tanya Ron pelan yang notabene adalah mantan kekasih Hermione. Takut-takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"well, fine. Aku dan Malfoy masih sering bertemu walau harus diam-diam"

"really? haha benar-benar nekat!" Harry menepuk pelan pundak Hermione. Hermione dan Ron terkekeh.

"tapi aku sungguh kaget saat mengetahui bahwa kau dan Draco memiliki hubungan special. Setahuku, Draco itu alergi terhadap muggle." Pikir Ron.

"ya, itulah cinta. Tak ada yang tahu kapan datangnya dan pada siapa cinta itu tertuju." Harry menimpali. Ron mengangguk. "umm, tapi Mione, jujur saja. Saat pertama kali kau memberitahu kami tentangmu dan Malfoy itu, kami sungguh tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang 'Nona-Tahu-Segala' mempunyai hubungan special dengan seorang Malfoy." Lanjut Harry.

"yaa, dan mengapa saat kalian bertemu, pandangan mata kalian seperti pandangan ingin melahap satu sama lain? Sungguh aneh.." tambah Ron. Hermione menghela nafas.

"itu semua memang sudah takdir. Dan mengapa kami tidak pernah mengobrol bersama di depan para siswa, kalian pasti tahu alasannya." Jelas si 'Nona-Tahu-Segala' tersebut. "sudahlah.. bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan tentangnya? Aku takut kalau yang lain mengetahuinya. Bisa gawat nantinya" pinta Hermione.

"haha oke oke, kami tak akan membicarakannya lagi" balas Ron.

"oya, bagaimana kalau jam istirahat nanti kita ke rumah Hagrid. Ya, sekedar bersenda gurau saja dengannya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

"baiklah..." ujar Hermione dan Ron bersamaan.

**-o0o-**

Jam istirahat kali ini, Hermione, Harry dan Ron pergi untuk mengunjungi Hagrid. Mereka ingin bercerita banyak hal pada Hagrid.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Hagrid, Harry mengetuk pintu. Cukup lama menunggu Hagrid membuka pintu. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan di dalam. (ceklek) Hagrid membuka pintu sambil memegang sebuah busur. Ron yang saat itu sedang berada persis di depan pintu kaget bukan kepalang dengan ekspresi wajah sangat lucu sehingga membuat Hermione, Harry dan Hagrid tertawa.

"kau lucu sekali Ron. Sampai membuatku sakit perut melihat ekspresi wajahmu itu hahaahah" ujar Hermione sambil tertawa. Ron hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hey, sudah. Kasihan Ron. Bisa-bisa nanti ia menangis kalau kalian tertawakan terus.. eh.." ledek Hagrid. Tawa Harry dan Hermione makin kencang.

"terus saja kalian menertawai ku. Huh.." gerutu Ron.

"oke oke, I'm sorry Ron" Harry meminta maaf pada Ron di ikuti dengan Hermione yang juga meminta maaf padanya.

"well, ku maafkan" balas Ron. Lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah Hagrid.

"so? Apa yang kalian ingin ceritakan padaku?" tanya Hagrid yang sudah tau maksud dan tujuan mereka. Lalu Hagrid memberi mereka minum.

"tidak, kami hanya ingin mengunjungi mu, Hagrid." Balas Harry lalu meminum minuman yang di berikan Hagrid. Hagrid mengangguk mengerti.

"oya Hagrid, mengapa tadi kau memegang busur yang cukup besar itu?" tanya Ron.

"oh, aku sedang mebersihkannya dan menajamkan ujung busur ini untuk berburu nanti malam" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan busurnya.

"kau ingin berburu apa, Hagrid?" tanya Harry. Hagrid menganggkat bahunya.

"aku tak tahu ingin berburu apa. Ya, kita Lihat saja nanti malam" jelasnya. Mereka bertiga mengangguk. "well, Hermione, ku dengar kau memiliki hubungan special dengan Draco. Is it true?" selidik Hagrid. Hermione mengangguk iya. "ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau dan sang penerus keluarga Malfoy itu bisa menjalin kasih" lanjutnya. Hermione pun mulai bercerita.

**Flashback on**

Saat itu, Hermione sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang asramanya. Ia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Saat ia memasuki ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, partnernya, Draco Malfoy, sedang duduk di sofa depan perapian. Draco tampak sedang melamun.

Hermione menatapnya sebentar. Draco yang sadar kalu Hermione sedang menatapnya, di tatap balik oleh Draco sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Setelah beberapa detik beradu pandangan, Hermione memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya karena lelah mengerjakan esai yang di berikan Proffesor McGonagall.

"eeee... Hermione..." panggil Draco yang membuat Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badannya.

"ada apa Drake? Kau mau mengerjaiku lagi? Maaf Drake, aku sedang sibuk" balas Hermione dengan sedikit angkuh. Draco tersenyum sinis.

"sombong sekali kau Granger. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan mu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Hermione menghampiri Draco lalu duduk disampingnya.

"cepat katakan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu"

"clam down Granger!" Draco memutar bola matanya, bahkan ia menyeringai. Hermione menatapnya geram. Seperti dia penting saja.

Draco menutup matanya lalu membukanya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan cinta dan secara tiba-tiba Draco bersemu. Wajahnya yang pucat sangat kontras dengan warna merah dan ekspresinya menjadi sangat bingung. Dia gila ya? Oh ya, dia memang gila.

"kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku pergi" saat Hermione ingin melangkah, Draco menarik lengan Hermione.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" ucap Draco setengah Teriak. Hermione terbelak kaget.

"APA?" Hermione kaget bukan main dengan apa yang Malfoy Junior katakan tadi. Apa maksudnya? Apa ia ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku setelah aku putus dari Ron? Atau mungkin aku hanya dijadikan barang taruhan oleh Draco dan teman-teman tololnya? He's really crazy! Setahuku, ia paling 'jijik' dengan seorang 'mudblood'. Tapi kenapa?

"aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Tapi yang ku katakan barusan adalah benar adanya. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam" jelas Draco dengan lembut yang sukses membuat Hermione takjub. Bagaimana bisa? "aku terus memikirkanmu setiap saat. Aku pun sudah berusaha untuk menyangkal perasaan ini, tapi tak pernah bisa. Sudah lama aku mencinatimu dan sudah lama pula aku ingin mengatakan ini pada mu. Namun waktu tak pernah berpihak padaku. Kau selalu berasama kedua teman tololmu itu. Aku menginginkan mu seutuhnya Granger" tambah Draco. Hermione tampak berfikir keras. Apakah ini lelucon atau memang benar adanya?

"Drake..."

"kau tak perlu menjawab 'ya' , Mione. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku terhadapmu. Dengan begini, aku sudah tenang." Dengan langkah pelan namun gaya angkuhnya masih terlihat, ia meninggalkan Hermione di ruang rekreasi.

Tak berapa lama Hermione memanggilnya. "Drake?" Draco berbalik dan menghampiri Hermione. Secara tiba-tiba, Hermione memeluk Draco. Draco kaget luar biasa dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"kau bodoh! Harusnya kau mendengarkanku dulu!" ujar Hermione sambil terisak pelan. "aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Drake!"

"be..benarkah itu Granger?" Hermione mengangguk pelan. Draco mempererat pelukannya.

**Flashback End**

"aww, so sweet.." ujar Harry dengan posisi tangan menopang dagunya. Hermione tersenyum.

"Kisahmu.. hiks.. membuatku.. hiks.. terha..ruuu" ujar Ron sambil terisak. Hermione, Harry, dan Hagrid tertawa melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"sudahlah Ron, jangan berlebihan gitu. Kau terlihat bodoh!" ledek Hermione. Ron hanya cemberut. "oya, bukankah kalian sudah ku ceritakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya?"

"memang. Tapi kami masih ingin mendengar cerita itu lagi. Andai saja aku dan Ginny yang berada di posisi tersebut" Harry berharap. Ron mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"itu salah mu sendiri, Harry..." timpal Ron

(tok..tok..tok..) tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Hagrid berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Ia mendapati seoarng laki-laki berambut platinum berada di depan rumahnya.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Hermione. Dia ada di sini bukan?" tanya Draco dengan sedikit angkuh. Hagrid mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Hermione. Hermione berjalan kearahnya.

"ada apa Drake?" tanya Hermione.

"aku ada perlu denganmu sebentar. Ini sangat penting!" jawab Draco. Hermione melirik kearah Harry, Ron dan Draco. Mereka mengangguk.

Lalu Hermione mengikuti langkah Draco yang membawanya ke tempat dimana Drace menyatakan perasaannya pada Hermione dulu.

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Draco berlutut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dihadapannya. Hermione bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco.

"would you be my engaged?" ucap Draco dengan senyuman yang menurutnya sangat manis. Hermione luar biasa kaget.

"apa kau serius, Malfoy? Atau mungkin kau..."

"aku serius Granger, sangat serius!" Draco memotong ucapan Hermione. Hermione tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Dengan refleks Hermione mengangguk pelan. Draco tersenyum puas- bahagia. Lalu ia memasangkan cincinnya ke jari manis Hermione dan mereka berpelukan.

"lepaskan pelukanmu, Malfoy! Nanti ada yang melihat!" pinta Hermione sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"kenapa di lepas? Aku belum puas memelukmu, Granger! Lagi pula, ini kan ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid" Draco mengerling nakal.

"tapi Drake, takut-takut ada yang masuk secara tiba-tiba..."

"memangnya mereka tahu kata sandi untuk masuk kesini" Balas Draco sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Hermione menepuk pelan lengannya.

**THE END -**

**Hay hay, sekali lagi maaf ya kalo mengecewakan **

**Maaf juga kalau pendek dan ending yang kurang greget dan nggak dapet feel-nya. Ya maklum, authornya masih amatiran hehe..**

**Don't Coppas and Don't be silent reader.**

**Tinggalkan jejak yaaa ;)**


End file.
